Ashen Eyes
by Inspire to Love
Summary: Amadia Moore held her self tall when he walked in, despite the knowledge that he would kill her. She looked her attacker in the eyes. "You might be able to hurt me, but you will never kill him." The man just chuckled "Sherlock Holmes can't live without his heart" Sherlock/OC
1. Ballet Dancer

Hello and Welcome to Disclaimer World! We have a variety of unique disclaimers created specifically for all your FanFiction needs! Oh you're looking for a Sherlock one? Right this way. Ah here it is. Lets try it out!

Sherlock is in no way shape or form mine. However it IS Sir. Doyle's and Mr. Moffat's. Only Amadia is mine. HOWEVER, I do own a piece of cake. Would you like some?

(Suddenly Mycroft runs over and takes cake)

Ah no! Mycroft that was my cake!

(Slumps shoulders)

Now I don't have any cake. If you are nice you can leave me some in your comments and reviews! Then I might be able to continue writing. I need cake to write!

* * *

John shrugged on his coat, muttering softly about milk, and headed down the stairs and to the door of 221b. He opened the door, eager to go the pub and find a girl who Sherlock wouldn't scare off. Little did he know that the girl who would become his flat mate's heart was standing on the other side of the door, finger inches from the doorbell. Of course, she didn't know it either.

He opened the door and came face to face with the most unusual woman he had ever met. The sharp cheekbones and strong jaw line were paired with angular eyebrows, giving her a mysterious and mature look. Her fiery red hair trailed down her back perfectly straight, contrasting with her alabaster skin. The most curious features were her eyes, which could switch from jade to ashen in seconds. However John only saw a flash of red hair and wide, green eyes before she was back down the steps and looking up at him with a smirk on her mouth.

"Good timing" she said, her American accent out-of-place in the great city of London. "Is Mrs. Hudson in?" she asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"She is" he replied. He looked at the girl in front of him. Suddenly, this seemed much more promising than the bar. "Come in" he smiled "I'll show you to her." They entered 221b, and John, hearing Mrs. Hudson's voice, leads the mysterious girl upstairs. "Mrs. Hudson?" he inquired "There's a woman here to see you". Mrs. Hudson turned around from her dusting, and upon seeing the beautiful lady in the door way she rushed forward, her arms out to hug the girl.

"Amy" she cried "You came!"

"Of course I did Mrs. Hudson. I have nowhere else to go" she replied, hugging the emotional woman back. Amy pulled back but took Mrs. Hudson's hands in her own.

"I need to rent the basement flat" she said, the sadness in her voice evident.

"Well of course you can! You're like a daughter to me. You know that right dear?"

"Always" came the reply as the two headed down the stairs.

* * *

A tall figure emerged from the kitchen silently, easily getting out the door before his flat mate could spot him, and barged into Mrs. Hudson's flat, ready to use any methods to keep this new intruder from taking up his extra space. He stormed in and both women looked up, surprised.

"Mrs. Hudson, why are you letting this girl live in 221c?" he demanded, glaring at the intruder. Amy stood up gracefully and looked at Sherlock with the gaze of someone who had authority and knew how to use it.

"My name is Amy Moore. I am renting the basement flat because I know Mrs. Hudson and it is in a good location. The reason I moved here is none of your business, and I would appreciate it if you would leave until I can complete the forms I need to fill out. Then we can have a proper conversation." She replied, the ice in her voice rivaling that of most government officials. Sherlock looked her up and down, his eye calculating and deducing before returning to her now ashen eyes.

"You have no authority to tell me what to do" he claimed, a smirk on his face.

"You're just a poor model who couldn't find work in America. You are only here because Mrs. Hudson is giving you a discount due to you relationship. You know this and are taking advantage it. You also moved here to escape a dangerous boyfriend who was harming and threatening you. After he hurt you seriously during one of his violent attacks, you took what little money you had and came to live with your aunt." Amy looked up at him, her eyes now a brilliant shade of green.

"You're wrong" she said with a smug look on her face. "About all of it". Sherlock took one more look at her and stormed out of 221b without looking back. "Good-bye!" She called, before sitting down and finishing her paperwork.

* * *

"Well of course it wasn't the husband!" An angry voice called out "His skin was under her nail because they had been making out when he showed up! The killer was the lover of the woman. This is an open and shut case, so go shut it. Her lovers name is Samuel Thompson. Good-bye."Amadia threw her phone at the wall. " Why is he such an idiot!" she yelled before closing her eyes and once more becoming the composed woman that everyone else knew her as. He phone dinged from across the room, and she picked it up gingerly, looking at the new text.

**Ballet Dancer of 24 years **

** -SH**

Amadia smiled, knowing that he would never guess correctly. That's all he was doing now anyway, guessing. She sent a quick reply before heading out the door to the small coffee shop where she was to meet John. She thought he was a nice man, but held no interest romantically for him. Then again, she didn't like anyone romantically. She entered the shop, spotting the man she was meeting in the corner, and headed over, ready for what ever was to come. Once they were seated and had greetings out of the way, John went straight to what was on his mind. "You" he said "have stumped Sherlock Holmes." Amy smiled "Yes, well I tend to have that effect on people" She replied, looking around the coffee shop.

"So what is your job, If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was a FBI special agent when I lived in the U.S.. I was injured in a bombing and they sent me here, to work in Scotland Yard until they needed me again." John looked at her, his eyes wide, as he realized just who she was.

"You're the agent, the one that saved over 100 lives of fellow workers during a bombing. I read about it somewhere. That's amazing!"Amy ducked her head sheepishly

"Not as amazing as what you did in war"

"What makes you think I've been to war?" He asked

"Your hair, the way you hold yourself, and your eyes. You also have a wound on your left shoulder."

John smiled and praised her, all the time thinking that Sherlock Holmes might have met his match.


	2. Double Cross

Oh! You're back! I wasn't expecting you. Most people are happy with the first disclaimer they buy. Oh he stole your cake! I understand. Here try this one instead. He doesn't like cake. Just don't give him jam. Oh no! He got out! Now we have a jam crazy John on the loose! What do you mean you brought jam?! (John comes out of nowhere and tackles you). Well you seem busy I will just say it...

I don't own anything! Just Amadia.

Oh and good luck with John.

* * *

The black car pulled up to Amadia as she walked home. She got in, and with a quick glance she knew exactly where she was going.

"What are you going by now?" she asked the woman beside her.

"Anthea" She replied, her eyes glued to her phone.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a abandoned warehouse by the Thames. As Amadia walked down the long hallway to greet her employer she thought about what she had to tell him. She had specific orders, and if they weren't followed she could die. Or worse. She reached the man in the umbrella and stood the way he had taught her. Tall and with authority. He taught her everything. He deserved to know, regardless of the consequences. Mycroft Homes looked at her, his gaze as icy as ever.

"Your report Miss. Moore? We don't have all day. I have important matters to attend to."

"He's planning something big, Sir, something that will harm a lot of people, including your brother."

"And how is my dear brother?"

"It is not my place to say, Sir."

"It very soon might be your place. Oh and Miss. Moore?"

"Yes Sir?"

"He doesn't have friends, so don't consider yourself one."

"Sir, I don't have friends either."

"Good, then you shouldn't mind spying on him."

"I can't, Sir"

"And why is that?"

"Because he would know. My place is precarious enough."

"Keep in mind, the closer you grow to him, the more dangerous this becomes."

* * *

Sherlock glared at John's computer, willing it to tell him who the annoying girl was. Instead his phone vibrated and he just got a reply like all the others.

**I wish**

** -AM**

He growled and stuck his phone in his pocket before looking at John, who was trying, and failing, at asking him for money. "I need to go to the bank" he called over his shoulder, before heading out the door.

* * *

"You think maybe he'd lost a lot of money? Suicide rate is pretty high among these city types."

"We don't know that it was suicide." Sherlock says as he continued examining the room

"Come on! His door was locked from the inside. You had to climb across the balcony…" John trails off when he sees Sherlock digging around in the dead man's suitcase.

"He's been away. Three days, judging by the laundry. Look – something was packed tightly inside this-"

Suddenly someone stormed inside the room, and glared at the man standing over the case. "What are you doing?" She demanded before he could turn around. "This is a crime scene, and I'm not Lestrade, so you better have something important for this case, or you will never have one again." she yelled as Sherlock turned around. He looked he in the eyes and started to explain, speaking so fast that only Amadia could understand.

"This isn't suicide, it's murder. The victim worked as the Hong Kong Desk head at Shad Sanderson Bank. It was at his work place last night that he was threatened. The intruder entered his house through the window and the bullet in his brain was fired from where he entered." Amy nodded her thank-you before turning to the officers. "Hey, get back to work!" She yelled at the officers gossiping in the background. "You act like that on my crime scene I'll have your hides" she threatened, and the team fell quiet and glared at her behind her back. She turned back to John. "You guys can leave now, we've got it from here."

"Thanks" He replied, and the duo left the scene without further incident.

* * *

Amy perched on a chair in 221c, her legs folded beneath her, thinking about the new case. Or at least trying to. The strange man in the Flat above her kept popping up in the mind, infiltrating her thoughts and making it impossible to work. She loved London, she really did, but he was an unneeded complication. No matter how much she tried to get rid of him in her mind palace, he continued to fill up all her extra information. She sighed and gave up trying to work, instead sending a text to the man who just happened to be thinking the same thing about her.

**Anything New?**

** -AM**

**Brian Lukis -Same Murderer**

** -SH**

**You need to see flat?**

** -AM**

**Yes. Now.**

** -SH**

**Meet me there**

** -AM**

Amadia jumped to her feet, already on the phone with others at the scene. Hailing a taxi on the first try, she jumped in and gave her address to the driver, before sitting back and gazing out the window. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, expecting to see a text from Sherlock.

**I need to speak to you darling Jim Moriarty x**

"Damn" she swore softly before looking at the cabbie. "You know right?" she asked, knowing the answer would be yes. He nodded and she sat back, readying her self for the interrogation to come.


End file.
